


Duty of Destruction

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, College of Winterhold Questline, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: Non-linear mini-stories about my Dragonborn, Amara, her adventures and her companions. Includes stories of her parents, mostly prior to the events of TES5 and take place all over Tamriel. Heavy emphasis on love, friendship and hardship. Friendship is magic and you know destruction is the best kind of magic... or something.Probably not 100% lore friendly but hey let's have fun!





	Duty of Destruction

Ice crunched nosily under Rumarin's feet. He hadn't felt his nose in _days_. In fact he was absolutely certain that it had frozen solid and promptly fallen off way back in Dawnstar. Why had he agreed to come this way?  
_"Oh, Rummy! Let's visit Dawnstar and make our way back to Winterhold by the shoreline!"_  
Sure, it sounded like a lovely idea at the time. Who didn't love long walks on the beach with a girl... in the snow. Being pelted by freezing sea wind. For days on end.  
His boots needed replacing. Not only were they starting to wear, but his toes had snapped off inside them. There was no way they were still attached. Admittedly, that part was _his_ fault. In order to make Amara laugh, he had jumped from ice float to ice float in the shallows. It had worked. For she laughed when he slipped and ended up knee deep in ice water. At the time he had laughed too, but now it was no laughing matter.  
"Please tell me we're almost there." he sighs in exasperation.  
His friend turns to look at him in surprise. She was a good few feet away, bending over to pluck pods off a clump of grass. Stuffing them into her overstuffed satchel, she grins at him.  
"If you squint really, really hard, you can almost see it."  
"Well that's something. Last time I asked it was really, really, really hard."  
"We'll get there soon." her smile is almost apologetic. She looks as cold as he feels. There was an obvious red tint to her dark complexion, particularly around her nose, unusually pointed ears and cheeks. Her hands were balled into fists and retreating up her sleeves for warmth. The pair fall into step beside each other, occasionally bumping shoulders.  
"We've been friends for a whole year." Rumarin found himself saying. Amara's green eyes blink up at him in surprise.  
"You're right!" she realises, "We should do something special for the occasion!"  
"A banquet. A huge one. I've never had a friend so long!"  
"I'm not sure we can get a banquet out here..."  
"What are you talking about? There's plenty to eat." he gestures broadly around them, "There's snow, ice, rocks and more snow. It'll be delicious."  
"Don't forget the sea water to wash it all down with." she points out, laughing.  
"Oh yes of course, natures' bottomless mead barrel. How could I forget."  
They bump shoulders again, their laughter echoing off the tall glacier to their right. Suddenly, Amara slips her hand into his.  
Stunned, it takes Rumarin a moment to react. Tentatively he closes his hand around hers. It feels small and delicate compared to his. Bowstrings, whether conjured or not, tended to harden the skin. Meanwhile, she only ever handled fireballs. He felt self conscious, even though they were both wearing gloves. A strange silence descends upon the pair. He wasn't sure what this meant, and he was sure she didn't know, either. But one thing he did know was that he didn't feel cold any more.


End file.
